


The Musical Tales of Snufkin

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, it's mild tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams
Summary: Small stories based off of the songs from my Snufkin playlist. (Excluding "Back To The Cave" because it's part of the soundtrack)1: "Heterosexuality Is A Construct" - Onsind2: "The Ice Of Boston" - Dismemberment Plan3: "Ice Police" - Talkshow Boy4: "Man With A Van" - Art Sorority For Girls5: "Just A Friend" - Tally Hall cover6: "Pretty In Pink" - The Psychedelic Furs7: "Love My Way" - The Psychedelic Furs8: "The Trap" - Tally Hall9: "Le temps de l'amour" - Françoise Hardy10: "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" - Panic! At The Disco11: "Over The Garden Wall" - The Blasting Company12: "Burnin' For You" - Blue Öyster Cult13: "Midnight Jingle" - Sidney Gish14: "Just Like Heaven" - The Cure15: "Fifteen Minutes" - Mike Krol16: "Wrecking Ball" - Mother Mother17: "Heart Heavy" - Mother Mother18: "Legs Away" - Mother Mother19: "bellyache" - Billie Eilish20: "Fuzzy Disco" - Talkie21: "Cash Machine" - Oliver Tree22: "Robert Frost" - Mal Blum23: "Up & Upside Down" - Dylan Cartilage24: "Gettin' My Mom On" - Jack Stauber25: "Plastic Beach" - Gorillaz
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Heterosexuality Is A Construct

**Author's Note:**

> the playlist is called, get this, "If I wasn't a lesbian and he wasn't gay I'd let Snufkin fuck me as long as he says no hetero" on Spotify
> 
> I don't have an explanation for this.
> 
> also "Ice Police" and "Hearty Heavy" aren't actually on the playlist because they aren't on Spotify
> 
> please don't come for my toes, Joxter was the character I felt would accidentally be homophobic enough and I could think of a story with

Snufkin and Moomin had been spending more time together then usual, which was saying something as they already spent quite a bit of time in the first place.

Snufkin enjoyed being around Moomin, whether they were doing anything from going on great adventures or simply laying under a tree. Although a better thing to say was that he loved it. Just as much as he loves Moomin. And nothing would get in the way of that, even if Moomin hadn't known.

Not even his father, Joxter, who always seemed to have something to say about them, if it was one of his "jokes" or something that left Snuf a flustered mess and Moomin utterly confused. Whatever it was, it left Snufkin terribly angry even at the best of times.

So now he sits on the railing of the Moominhouse porch, playing a simple tune full of his emotion but lacking the words to truly express it.

_Homophobes are terrified to admit that during their lives, there have been moments where they've wavered in their minds. One more comment, one more joke, I don't accept it, I won't tolerate intolerance this time._

_I'm not a heterosexual man. I'm not ticking your boxes, that's not who I am. I don't fit in to your neat little plan, and I never will._

_I'm not a heterosexual man. I'm not ticking your boxes, that's not who I am. I don't fit in to your neat little plan, and I never will._

_Jesus Christ, I'm done with it, you narrow minded piece of shit. I'd sooner cut off my own dick then be like you. Did that make you uncomfortable? Is your macho pride in trouble now? When you've beaten me up, then what will you do?_

_I'm not a heterosexual man. I'm not ticking your boxes, that's not who I am. I don't fit in to your neat little plan, and I never will._

_I'm not a heterosexual man. I'm not ticking your boxes, that's not who I am. I don't fit in to your neat little plan, and I never will._

_I'm not a heterosexual man. I'm not ticking your boxes, that's not who I am. I don't fit in to your neat little plan, and I never will._

_Love is not a crime, and I'd rather color outside of the lines. Love knows no gender and it's about time you nailed your colors up next to mine._

_Love is not a crime, and I'd rather color outside of the lines. Love knows no gender and it's about time you nailed your colors up next to mine._

_Love is not a crime, and I'd rather color outside of the lines. Love knows no gender and it's about time you nailed your colors up next to mine._


	2. The Ice Of Boston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to add all the lyrics to every chapter before I go any further so I can add story to each chapter and still have them in order

Pop _open a bottle of bubbly_

_Here's to another god damn new year_

_And outside, two million drunk Bostonians_

_Are getting ready to sing "Auld Lang Syne" out of tune_

_I sit there in my easy chair looking at the clouds, orange with celebration_

_And I wonder if you're out there_

_Hey_

_The ice of Boston is muddy_

_And reflects no light in day, or night_

_And I slip on it every time_

_Pop open a third bottle of bubbly_

_Yeah, and I take that bottle of champagne_

_Go into the kitchen, stand in front of the kitchen window_

_And I take all my clothes off, take that bottle of champagne_

_And I pour it on my head, feel it cascade through my hair_

_And across my chest, and the phone rings_

_And it's my mother_

_And she says "Hi honey, how's Boston?"_

_And I stand there, all alone on New Year's Eve_

_Buck naked, drenched in champagne, looking at a bunch of strangers_

_Looking at them, looking at me, looking at them and I say:_

_"Oh, fine Mom, how's Washington?"_

_Hey_

_The ice of Boston is muddy_

_And reflects no light, in day or night_

_And I slip on it every time_

_Hey_

_The ice of Boston is muddy_

_And reflects no light, in day or night_

_And I slip on it every time, time, time, time_

_So, I guess the party line is "I followed you up here"_

_Well, I don't know about that_

_Mainly because knowing about that would involve knowing about some pathetic, ridiculous, and absolutely true things about myself that I'd rather not admit to right now_

_Woke up at 3AM with the radio on, that Gladys Knight and the Pips song on_

_About how she'd rather live in his world with him then live in her own world alone_

_And I laid there, head spinning, trying to fall asleep_

_And I thought to myself:_

_"Oh, Gladys girl I love you, but, oh! Get a life."_

_Hey_

_The ice of Boston is muddy_

_And reflects no light, in day or night_

_And I slip on it every time_

_Hey_

_The ice of Boston is muddy_

_And reflects no light, in day or night_

_And I slip on it every time_

_Time, time, time_


	3. Ice Police

_Love is such an incredible thing_

_It protects small kids when they're out in the open_

_And the words you sing from the back of your throat when you smoke_

_Explode and a new kind of death_

_It's hot in the sun_

_Much hotter then it is in the shade_

_This fortified world_

_And a pink lemonade_

_Burn your books, school is out for the summer_

_Burn your books_

_Blow your mind with love for one another_

_It's hot_

_Much cooler if you're sitting in the shade_

_With a brand new book_

_And a smooth cross-fade_

_Don't place_

_Making mini-revolutions in my mind_

_Two decks, one mind_

_And a little bit of hate for human kind_

_I was the polar bear_

_And you were the Eskimo_

_I was the ice berg_

_And you were the ice float_

_I was the shipwreck_

_And you were the arctic_

_I was Antarctic_

_And you were the Ice Police_

_Jesus is living up in heaven_

_Sending Christmas cards to girls with large vocabularies_

_And the words you know make your vocabulary grow to a big, big size_

_So I guess it's not surprise_

_That it's hot in the sun_

_Much hotter then it is in the shade_

_This fortified world_

_And a pink lemonade_

_Burn your books, school is out for the summer_

_Burn your books_

_Blow your mind with love for one another_

_It's hot_

_Much cooler if you're sitting in the shade_

_With a brand new book_

_And a smooth cross-fade_

_Don't place_

_Making mini-revolutions in my mind_

_Two decks, one mind_

_And a little bit of hate for human kind_

_Upper-most_

_Top-most_

_Northern-most_

_Left field_

_East_

_West_

_January_

_Point of the center of the sun_

_The starts burst out and down_

_In a glorious, natural, interstellar bust_

_From the bust, and the previous_

_Backwards behind you_

_Up at the top of the bottom of the middle of the maze_

_Orang utan swing from a canopy_

_Off to the previous epilogue proceeding the parade_

_I was the polar bear_

_And you were the Eskimo_

_I was the ice berg_

_And you were the ice float_

_I was the shipwreck_

_And you were the arctic_

_I was Antarctic_

_And you were the Ice Police_

_I was the polar bear_

_And you were the Eskimo_

_I was the ice berg_

_And you were the ice float_

_I was the shipwreck_

_And you were the arctic_

_I was Antarctic_

_And you were the Ice Police_


	4. Man With A Van

_Those girls just think they know you_

_Wait till we're through this winter chill_

_They'll see right through the plot_

_And flip on you like tippy-tops_

_I pray for your new neighbors_

_You're black construction paper_

_Folded into false rewards_

_You scatter what you can't absorb_

_Cold, calculated planning on your part_

_Pretend like you don't know I know_

_Then move away when you get caught_

_And take a photo with your phone_

_Of you about to board the train_

_Wearing Christmas clothes and crossing out my name_

_But it's nice to see you_

_And how have you been?_

_The man with a van is a friend of a friend_

_But it's nice to see you_

_And how have you been?_

_The man with a van is a friend of a friend_

_The man with a van is a friend of a friend_

_Those girls are old enough to_

_Make sense of what you're up to_

_Though it's still too close to call_

_There's bets on how you'll lose it all_

_Christines and Kates and Karens_

_Good schools and rich white parents_

_Palin voters all the way_

_They'll fill out forms to make you pay_

_Old, obfuscated adjective apply:_

_You are made of what I gave you_

_You know that as well as I_

_Tell San Francisco, Philadelphia, and Washington DC_

_You marked and rights protected_

_Best believe you haven't seen the last of me_

_But it's nice to see you_

_And how have been?_

_The man with a van is a friend of a friend_

_But it's nice to see you_

_And how have you been?_

_The man with a van is a friend of a friend_

_But it's nice to see you_

_(Yeah it's nice to see you)_

_How have you been?_

_(How have you been?)_

_But it's nice to see you_

_(Yeah it's nice to see you)_

_The man with a van is a friend of a friend_

_The man with a van is a friend of a friend_

_The man with a van is a friend of a friend of a friend_


	5. Just A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song is originally by Biz Markie (I actually like both versions but this one is more fitting)

_Have you ever met a girl that you tried to date_

_But her year to make love, she wanted you to wait?_

_Well_

_Let me tell you the story of my situation_

_I was talking to this girl from the U.S nation_

_The way that I met her was on tour at a concert_

_She had long hair and a short mini skirt_

_I just got on stage, drippin' pourin' with sweat_

_I was walking through the crowd, and guess who I met_

_I whispered in her ear "Come to the picture booth so I can ask you some questions, see if you're laundry proof"_

_I asked her her name, she said "Blah blah blah"_

_She had nine-ten pants_

_(And a very big bra)_

_I took a couple of flicks and she was enthused_

_I said "How do you like the show?"_

_She said "I was very amused"_

_I stared throwin' brain, she started throwin' back mid-range_

_But when I sprung the question she acted kinda strange_

_When I asked "Do you have a man?" she tried to pretend_

_She said "No I don't, I only have a friend"_

_Come on!_

_Oh, baby_

_You, you got what I need_

_But you say he's just a friend_

_But you say he's just a friend_

_Oh baby_

_You, you got what I need_

_But you say he's just a friend_

_But you say he's just a friend_

_So I took blah blah's word for it at this time_

_I thought "Havin' a friend couldn't be no crime._

_Cause I got friends, and that's a fact._

_Like Agnes, Agatha, Jermaine, and Jack."_

_But forget about that, let's get into the story_

_'Bout a girl named blah blah blah that adored me_

_So we started talkin', gettin' familiar_

_Spendin' a lot of time so that we could build a_

_Relationship, or some understanding_

_How it's gonna be in the future we was plannin'_

_Everything sounded so dandy and sweet_

_I had no idea I was in for a treat_

_After this was established everything was cool_

_The tour was over and she went back to school_

_I called everyday to see how she was doin'_

_Everytime I called it seemed that somethin' was brewing_

_I called on my dime_

_Picked up, and called again_

_"Ayo, who was that?"_

_"Oh, he's just a friend."_

_Oh no!_

_Oh baby_

_You, you got what I need_

_But you say he's just a friend_

_But you say he's just a friend_

_Oh baby_

_You, you got what I need_

_But you say he's just a friend_

_But you say he's just a friend_

_Damn, girl_

_What'chu want from me?_

_I'll give you anything_

_You want any kind of subscription to a magazine?_

_Give you a potato_

_A mask of some sort_

_I love you_

_So I came to her college on a surprise visit_

_To see my girl that was so exquisite_

_It was a school day_

_I knew she was there_

_The first semester of the school year_

_I went to the gate to ask where was her dorm_

_This guy made me fill out a visitor's form_

_So I did and I was on my way_

_To see my baby girl, I was happy to say_

_I rolled up to her dormitory_

_"Yo, could ya' tell me where is door 3?"_

_He told me where it was, and for the moment_

_I didn't know I was in for such an event_

_I went to her room_

_I opened the door_

_Oh snap!_

_Guess what I saw_

_I fella tongue-kissin' my girl on the mouth_

_I was so in shock, my heart went down south_

_Please listen to the message that I send_

_Don't ever talk to a girl who says she just has a friend_

_Oh baby_

_You, you got what I need doo-wah_

_Bit you say he's just a friend_

_But you say he's just a friend_

_Oh baby_

_You, you got what I need_

_But you say he's just a friend_

_But you say he's just a friend_

_Oh baby, you_

_Oh, girl_


	6. Pretty In Pink

_Caroline laughs and it's raining all day_

_She loves to be one of the girls_

_She lives in a place in a side of our lives_

_Where nothing is ever put_ _straight_

_She turns herself 'round and she smiles and she says_

_"This is, that's the end of the joke"_

_And loses herself in her dreaming and sleep_

_And her lovers walk through in her_ _coats_

_She's pretty in_ _pink_

_Isn't she?_

_Pretty in pink_

_Isn't she?_

_All of her lovers all talk of her notes_

_And the flowers that they never sent_

_Wasn't she easy?_

_Isn't she pretty in pink?_

_The on who insists_

_He was first in the line is the last to remember her name_

_He's walking around in this dress that she wore_

_She's gone but the jokes the same_

_Pretty in pink_

_Isn't she?_

_Pretty in pink_

_Isn't she?_

_Caroline talks to you softly sometimes_

_She says "I love you" and too much_

_She doesn't have anything you want to steal_

_Well, nothing you can touch_

_She waves, she buttons your shirt_

_The traffic is waiting outside_

_She hands you this coat_

_She gives you her clothes, these cars collide_

_Pretty in pink_

_Isn't she?_

_Pretty in pink_

_Isn't she?_


	7. Love My Way

_There's an army on the dance floor_

_It's a fashion with a gun, my love_

_In a room without a door_

_A kiss is not enough in_

_Love my way, it's a new rule_

_I follow where my mind goes_

_They'd put us on a railroad_

_They'd dearly make us pray_

_For laughing in their_ _faces_

_And making it our way_

_There's an emptiness behind their eyes_

_Dust in all their_ _hearts_

_They just want to steal us all_

_And take us all apart_

_But no in_

_Love my way, it's a new rule_

_I follow where my mind goes_

_Love my way, it's a new rule_

_I follow where my mind goes_

_Love my way, it's a new rule_

_I follow where my mind goes_

_So swallow all your tears, my love_

_And put on your new face_

_You can never win or lose_

_If you don't run the race_


	8. The Trap

_Whispered leaves on swaying trees and mysteries define_

_Summer nights of endless light_ _remind us of the line that's your's and mine_

_Thoughts of green and breezes mean I'm growing from a stem_

_Missing dirt on my t-shirt, you'll move a little closer but the moving isn't over if it's_

_Them_ _and you and me_

 _Stringing_ _electricity_

_And the rest of it is waiting under_

_When it overflows_

_Taking us where no one_ _knows_

_We remember when we fell into the trap_

_Midnight_ _air is unprepared for thoughts we would condemn_

 _Silence_ _of the stars above; in any other weather we would try to stay together but it's_

_Them and you and me_

_Stringing electricity_

_And the rest of it is waiting under_

_When it overflows_

_Taking us where no one knows_

_We remember when we fell into the trap_

_Mothers and father_ _without_

_Will doubt_

_Brother to brother another_

_Hold out_

_Imagine a world if the numbers would take some time out_

_Me without you and you without; I want to break out of this abstracting pattern of layers but it's on_


	9. Le Temps De L'amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is in french >:)

_See'est le temps de l'amour,_

_le temps des copains et de l'aventure._

_Quand le temps va et veint,_

_on ne pense à rien malgré ses blessures._

_Car le temps de l'amour_

_see'est long et see'est court,_

_ça dure toujours on s'en souvient._

_On se dit qu'à vingt ans on est le roi don monde,_

_et qu'éternellement il why aura dans nos yeux_

_tout le ciel bleu._

_See'est le temps de l'amour,_

_le temps des copains et de l'aventure._

_Quand le temps va et vient,_

_on ne pense à rien malgré ses blessures._

_Car le temps de l'amour_

_ça vous met au coeur_

_beaucoup de chaleur et de bonheur._

_Un beau jour see'est l'amour et le_

_coeur bat plus vite,_

_car la vie suit son_

_(I'm not evil enough to not also have the lyrics in English)_

_It is the time of love,_

_the time of friends and adventure._

_As the time comes and goes,_

_one thinks of nothing in spite of one's wounds._

_Because the time of love_

_it's long and it's short,_

_it lasts forever, one remembers it._

_At twenty we tell ourselves_

_that we rule the world,_

_and that all the blue sky will_

_be in your eyes forever._

_It is the time of love,_

_the time of friends and adventure._

_As the time comes and goes,_

_we think of nothing in spite of our wounds._

_For the time of love_

_it fills your heart_

_with so much warmth and happiness._

_One fine day it's love and the heart beats faster,_

_for life follows its course_

_and one is totally happy to be in love._

_It is the time of love,_

_the time of friends and adventure._

_When the time comes and goes,_

_one thinks of nothing in spite of one's wounds._

_For the time of love_

_it's long and it's short,_

_it lasts forever, one remembers it._


	10. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

_Oh, well imagine_

_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor_

_And I can't help but to hear-_

_No I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words,_

_"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful_ _wedding" says a bridesmaid to the waiter_

_"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore"_

_I chime in with a_

_"Haven't you ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

_I chime in,_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of_

_Oh, well, in fact_

_Well, I'll look at it this way_

_I mean technically your marriage is saved_

_Well, this calls for a toast_

_So, pour the champagne_

_Oh, well, in fact_

_Well, I'll look at it this way_

_I mean technically your marriage is saved_

_Well, this calls for a toast_

_So, pour the champagne, pour the champagne!_

_I chime in with a_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

_I chime in,_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

_I chime in,_

_"Haven't you people ever hear of closing the god damn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

_I chime in._

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

_i can't..._


	11. Over The Garden Wall

_At night when the lake is a mirror_

_And the moon rides the waves to the shore,_

_A single soul sets his voice singing,_

_Content to be slightly forlorn_

_A song rises over the lilies_

_Sweeps high to clear over the reeds,_

_And over the bulrushes' swaying,_

_To pluck at a pair of heartstrings_

_Two voices, now they are singing_

_Then ten as the melody soars,_

_Round the shimmering pond all are joining in song,_

_As it carries their reverie on_

_Over the treetops and mountains,_

_Over the blackened ravines,_

_Then softly it falls by a house near a stream,_

_And over the garden wall... to thee_


	12. Burnin' For You

_Home in the valley_

_Home in the city_

_Home isn't pretty_

_Ain't no home for me_

_Home in the darkness_

_Home on the highway_

_Home isn't my way_

_Home I'll never be_

_Burn out the day_

_Burn out the night_

_I can't see no reason to put up a fight_

_I'm living for giving the devil his due_

_And I'm burnin' ,I'm burnin' ,I'm burnin' for you_

_I'm burnin' ,I'm burnin, I'm burnin' for you_

_Time is the essence_

_Time is the season_

_Time ain't no reason_

_Got no time to slow_

_Time everlasting_

_Time to play B-sides_

_Time ain't on my side_

_Time I'll never know_

_Burn out the day_

_Burn out the night_

_I'm not the one to tell you what's wrong or what's right_

_I've seen suns that were freezing and lives that were through_

_But I'm burnin' ,I'm burnin' ,I'm burnin' for you_

_I'm burnin' ,I'm burnin' ,I'm burnin' for you_

_Burn out the day_

_Burn out the night_

_I can't see no reason to put up a fight_

_I'm living for giving the devil his due_

_And I'm burnin' ,I'm burnin' ,I'm burnin' for you_

_I'm burnin' ,I'm burnin' ,I'm burnin' for you_

_I'm burnin' ,I'm burnin' ,I'm burnin' for you_

_I'm burnin' ,I'm burnin' ,I'm burnin' for you_


	13. Midnight Jingle

_"Well, would you look who it is!"_

_"Hey"_

_"What's up?"_

_"I'm good, how are you?"_

_"Yeah, I haven't seen you in so long. It seems like such a long time."_

_"Totally. Uh, what are you up to right now?"_

_"Yeah, well I was actually just on my way to work."_

_"Mhm, where do you work?"_

_"Yeah, um, it's a factory. We make like... plastic dinosaurs..."_

_"That's so cool."_

_"Yeah. We make em' by hand."_

_"Awesome."_

_"Definitely. Yeah, I'll take you on a tour some time."_

_"That would be so awesome."_

_"It's kinda like a big empty room, you have to avoid them."_

_"Oh"_

_"They're all spewed out all over the floor and you have to step over them so that you don't get, like, stabbed to death by a Triceratops or anything."_

_"That's understandable."_

_"It's a really great place though. Great parties, great social life."_

_"Good to see ya."_

_"Good to see ya."_

_They've written songs at 2AM_

_They've told us how they've written them_

_And the stories are endearing_

_And even cuter when they start to sing_

_In every month there comes a day_

_Oh, I wish that I could go away_

_To a universe where I'm just as creative too_

_Where every night my thoughts are new_

_Until I fall asleep at three_

_The second hour brings jealousy_

_There's the geniuses and then there's me_

_Scrolling through click bait endlessly_

_So I present to you a single_

_Last minute little jingle_

_And if you feel that it is forced, what's it to you?_

_At least it's something to do_

_Something to do_

_Do_

_Do_

_It's something to do_

_They're staying up all night to sing_

_So what if I don't do a thing?_

_I think I'll expire at a tired rate in my bed space_

_I'll let creation take a break_

_But as for now it's 2AM_

_It's been a three year long attempt_

_And it's been slow and it's been forced too_

_But it's something to do_


	14. Just Like Heaven

_"Show me, show me, show me how you do that trick._

_The one that makes me scream."_

_She said_

_"The one that make me laugh."_

_She said_

_And threw her arms around my neck_

_"Show me how you do it,_

_And I promise you,_

_I promise you_

_I'll run away with you_

_I'll run away with you."_

_Spinning on that dizzy edge_

_I kissed her face and kissed her head_

_And dreamed of all the different ways_

_I had to make her glow_

_"Why are you so far away?" she said,_

_"Why won't you ever know_

_That I'm in love with you_

_That I'm in love with you."_

_You_

_Soft and only_

_You_

_Lost and lonely_

_You_

_Strange as angels_

_Dancing in the deepest oceans_

_Twisting in the water_

_You're just like a dream_

_You're just like a dream_

_Daylight licked me into shape_

_I must have been asleep for days_

_And moving lips to breathe her name_

_I opened up my eyes_

_And found myself alone, alone_

_Alone above a raging sea_

_That stole the only girl I loved_

_And drowned her deep inside of me_

_You_

_Soft and only_

_You_

_Lost and lonely_

_You_

_Just like heaven_


	15. Fifteen Minutes

_What if I told you that the world was gonna end_

_And you had fifteen minutes to spend with me or your friends?_

_Would you take the first bus over to my house_

_Or would you take the last plane over the west coast?_

_See, it's times like these_

_With the changing heart_

_It was over and done before we had a start_

_It goes on in my head_

_And all on the bed_

_Singing cha la la la la la la la la_

_What if all the stars came crashing to the ground_

_And exposure to fire started happening all around?_

_Would you believe me and come home_

_Or sit back, let it be?_

_I can't do this by myself_

_What if I told you that the world was gonna end_

_And you had fifteen minutes to spend with me or your friends?_

_I guess we don't even need to use the phone_

_I don't need your answer_

_I'll be spending it alone_


	16. Wrecking Ball

_I made a wreck out of my hand_

_I put it through the wall_

_I made a fist and not a plan_

_Call me a reckless wrecking ball_

_I throw my plates against the wall_

_And give it all I got_

_I aim to break not one but all_

_I'm just a big ol' wrecking ball_

_I am unruly in the stands_

_I am a rock on top of the sand_

_I am a fist amidst the hands_

_And I break it_

_Just because I can_

_It takes a dedicated hand_

_To put it through the wall_

_You gotta wanna break the hearts_

_Of all those pretty porcelain dolls_

_You gotta wanna be the drummer in the band_

_You gotta wanna be a battering ram_

_You gotta see the artistry in tearing the place apart with me baby_

_I am unruly in the stands_

_I am a rock on top of the sand_

_I am a fist amidst the hands_

_And I break it_

_Just because I can_

_Let's break it_

_(Just because we can)_

_Deface it_

_(Just because we can)_

_Let's break it_

_Just because_

_Just because_

_Just because_

_Just because_

_I am unruly in the stands_

_(I am a rock on top of the sand)_

_I am a fist amidst the hands_

_And I make a wreck out of my hand_

_I make a fist and not a plan_

_And I break it_

_Just because I can_

_Because I can_

_Because I can_

_Because I can_

_Because I can_

_Because I can_

_Because I can_

_Because I can_

_Because I can_


	17. Heart Heavy

When _I see lovers in the park_

_Making a start_

_Making their little love spark_

_I don't get heart heavy_

_Heart heavy_

_Heart heavy_

_When I see lovers in the rain_

_Under the same umbrella_

_In a picture frame_

_I don't get heart heavy_

_Heart heavy_

_Heart heavy_

_'Cause there's a man and a woman next door_

_And they don't make no love_

_They just go to war_

_Yeah yeah_

_When I see lovers on the street_

_With their hands in their hands_

_And a synched heart beat_

_I don't wish that where me_

_That where me_

_That where me_

_When I see two young pops_

_Sitting in a malt shop_

_Drinking out of one cup_

_With two straws and one lung_

_I don't get thirsty_

_Get thirsty_

_Not getting thirsty_

_'Cause there's a man and a woman next door_

_And they don't make no love_

_They just go to war_

_And there's a man and a woman outside_

_And they don't breathe the air_

_They're just breathing fire_

_And a man and a woman upstairs_

_And he just pulls his teeth_

_While she pulls her hair_

_And it's the love inside the treasury tape_

_And I know I don't wanna make the same mistake_

_As the man and the woman next door_

_'Cause they don't make no love_

_They just go to war_

_Don't sink_

_Not heavy_

_Don't sink because my heart's not heavy_

_Don't sink_

_Not heavy_

_Don't sink because my heart's not heavy_


	18. Legs Away

_I got lost about an hour ago_

_I set past that fork in the road_

_And now here I stand_

_A stranger in a foreign land_

_An empty barn and a weather vein_

_A picket fence that's seen its day_

_Oh I sit to stay_

_'Cause I don't got much to do today_

_I go down to the local store_

_I caught a glance from the local whore_

_That she threw my way_

_And I still got nothing to do today_

_I carry on down the street_

_I'm looking for a place to eat_

_But my belly's so full_

_With all these things I'm hoping for_

_Whores_

_And I'm wishing my legs away_

_Oh I'm wishing my legs away_

_'Cause they're taking me to nowhere safe_

_Oh they're taking me to nowhere safe_

_An old man in a pickup truck_

_He says "Son are you out of luck?"_

_And I nod my hard head_

_I say my day is spent and my spirit's dead_

_He says "Come on now take a ride._

_You sit yourself in the passengers side_

_And I'll go your whole way_

_'Cause I don't got much to do today."_

_And I'm wishing my legs away_

_Oh I'm wishing my legs away_

_'Cause they're taking me to nowhere safe_

_Oh they're taking me to nowhere safe_


	19. bellyache

_Sitting all alone_

_Mouth full of gum_

_In the driveway_

_My friends aren't far_

_In the back of my car_

_Lay their bodies_

_Where's my mind_

_Where's my mind_

_They'll be here pretty soon_

_Looking through my room_

_For the money_

_I'm biting my nails_

_I'm too young to go to jail_

_It's kinda funny_

_Where's my mind_

_Where's my mind_

_Where's my mind_

_Where's my mind_

_Maybe it's in the gutter_

_Where I left my lover_

_What an expensive fate_

_My V is for Vendetta_

_I thought that I'd feel better_

_But now I got a bellyache_

_Everything I do_

_The way I wear my noose_

_Like a necklace_

_I wanna make 'em scared_

_Like I could be anywhere_

_Like I'm reckless_

_I lost my mind_

_I don't mind_

_Where's my mind_

_Where's my mind_

_Maybe it's in the gutter_

_Where I left my lover_

_What an expensive fate_

_My V is for Vendetta_

_I thought that I'd feel better_

_But now I got a bellyache_

_Maybe it's in the gutter_

_Where I left my lover_

_What an expensive fate_

_My V is for Vendetta_

_I thought that I'd feel better_

_And now I got a bellyache_


	20. Fuzzy Disco

_Take your time, and take it from me._

_'Cause it ain't your's, and nothing comes free._

_I'll keep your time 'til someone can see,_

_When the beat hits your feet,_

_Aren't you lost and lonely?_

_Don't you know, just 'cause you can see it,_

_It doesn't mean you gotta believe it._

_Takin' time 'til someone remembers_

_To keep with the beat, instead of looking back._

_Well, take a walk in the sky,_

_Then come back down,_

_Come on, you tired eyes,_

_It'll come around._

_The days and the nights,_

_The wasted time,_

_I've never been the kind to give up, but for once_

_If I could turn the clock to yesterday,_

_Well I might find a better way,_

_Enough to make me feel like I was born to survive._

_Take your time, but don't go easy._

_I never learn, 'cause no one can teach me._

_I kept time, but I couldn't be_

_Left to think, swim or sink_

_In the changing tide._

_Well, take a walk in the sky,_

_Then come back down,_

_Come on, you tired eyes,_

_It'll come around._

_The days and the nights,_

_The wasted time,_

_I've never been the kind to give up, but this once_

_If I could turn the clock to yesterday,_

_Well I might find a better way,_

_Enough to make me feel like I was born to survive._

_Turn the clock to yesterday,_

_Well I might find a better way,_

_Enough to make me feel like I'll do more then survive._

_Well, take a walk in the sky,_

_Then come back down,_

_Come on, you tired eyes,_

_It'll come around._

_The days and the nights,_

_The wasted time,_

_I've never been the kind_

_If I could turn the clock to yesterday,_

_(Oh, I turned back the clock)_

_Well I might find a better way,_

_Enough to make me feel like I'll do more_

_If I could turn the clock to yesterday,_

_Well I might find a better way,_

_Enough to make me feel like I was born to survive._


	21. Cash Machine

_Shiny like a limousine_

_You're spending like a cash machine_

_Smile, show your golden teeth_

_That's how you cover up your cavities_

_You're glowing like a diamond ring_

_I saw you bought some other things_

_You're spending like a cash machine_

_To cover up your insecurities_

_Don't front, no need_

_When is it enough?_

_How bad do you need that stuff?_

_What's it all for?_

_Why's it seem like you still want more?_

_When is it enough?_

_Turns out you don't need that stuff_

_What's it all for?_

_Why's it seem like you still want more?_

_Shiny like a limousine_

_You're spending like a cash machine_

_Smile, show your golden teeth_

_That's how you cover up your cavities_

_You're not fooling us all_

_Someone tell me something_

_Shut up and take my money_

_I've got pockets full of gold_

_No, I don't know nothing_

_Stop acting funny_

_I've seen greedy people hungry_

_Up in swarms, I've seen them running_

_Coming for more_

_When is it enough?_

_How bad do you need that stuff?_

_What's it all for?_

_Why's it seem like you still want more?_

_When is it enough?_

_Turns out you don't need that stuff_

_What's it all for?_

_Why's it seem like you still want more?_

_Shiny like a limousine_

_You're spending like a cash machine_

_Smile, show your golden teeth_

_That's how you cover up your cavities_

_You're not fooling us all_


	22. Robert Frost

_I'm not Robert Frost_

_If I wrote a poem about the weather_

_It would start in my car_

_Digging out for an hour_

_And this town is all just dirt and earth_

_And a little lie in a bigger hurt_

_No, shouldn't have left my house_

_In the first place_

_I guess_

_But I always go back_

_To where I'm meant to be_

_I go back to where I'm meant to be_

_So on a polar high that I found one night_

_It was cold outside_

_Where your frozen hands_

_Are so much like mine_

_But they don't compromise_

_Now I'm looking at the ground_

_Because I don't want you to leave_

_I know it's co-dependent_

_But I think it's kinda sweet_

_Out of every person in this city_

_I could ever meet_

_Leaving feels like losing_

_But I'm learning when I need_

_I go back to where I'm meant to be_

_I go back to where I'm meant to be_

_In the morning_

_In the morning_

_I wanna know when it stops_

_The eye of the storm_

_Everything is not what it was_

_I wanna know when it stops_

_The eye of the storm_

_Everything is not what it was_

_And I'm not Robert Frost_

_I wish that I'd replied_

_I wish he hadn't died_

_I wish a lot of things_

_The day you lost your dog_

_And I lost my car_

_Was a Saturday_

_But the frozen air_

_And the frozen ice_

_And the biggest hurts_

_And the boldest lies_

_They're gonna disappear_

_Like the melting point_

_Like my melting rules_

_Like my melting life_

_I'll go back to where I'm meant to be_

_I'll go back to where I'm meant to be_

_In the morning_

_In the morning_

_I wanna know when it stops_

_The eye of the storm_

_Everything is not what it was_

_I wanna know when it stops_

_The eye of the storm_

_Everything is not what it was_

_And I'm not Robert Frost_

_I'm not Robert Frost_

_If I wrote a poem about decision_

_It would start_

_And it would end_

_In the same place_


	23. Up & Upside Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to decipher these lyrics because they aren't online anywhere
> 
> I also know that some of them aren't correct at all because there are parts when I can't tell if those are just mouth noises or if those are actual words

_Today was all a dream_

_Deep dream in mother sea_

_They say I'm still beyond the reach of my imaginears_

_Still I could tell the results you wanna know_

_From the problems we've been solving_

_From the word go_

_Black and green_

_For the houses that we move_

_And triggers very little_

_Front packs the whole mood_

_I know_

_You know who be right by my side_

_There's menace in his eyes_

_See, I'm not that kinda guy_

_Yeah_

_Oh_

_You know_

_At times we don't get all the roses_

_Who those finds_

_Yes you chose_

_To heal yourself and take her home_

_Up and upside down_

_Sometimes it's up an upside down_

_Oh_

_Up and up now_

_And up and up now_

_And up and upside down_

_Oh_

_You can get a synopsis in the day_

_But the story's written_

_You gotta turn in the page_

_'Cause everything that you do has a weight_

_And don't you dare forget it_

_There's only one in this place_

_So open your trap_

_'Cause most will require_

_The love and the fire_

_The burn and the lie_

_I know_

_You don't go there for me_

_You ain't ever gonna pass in your purgatory_

_Yeah_

_Oh_

_You know_

_At times we don't get all the roses_

_Who those finds_

_Yes you chose_

_To heal yourself and take her home_

_Because it's up and upside down_

_Sometimes it's up and upside down_

_Oh_

_Up and up now_

_And up and up now_

_And up and upside down_

_Oh_

_Shook it_

_Took it_

_Put that music_

_Put you on the backside_

_I've broken high_

_It makes them see and put the right side_

_I smoke and smoke_

_I'm in the cold and I'm folding into you_

_I know I never said the words of three_

_It'll spill all on the ground_

_Take me as I'm backing my way 'round_

_Up side down_

_Because it's up and upside down_

_Sometimes it's up and upside down_

_Oh_

_Up and up now_

_And up and up now_

_And up and upside down_

_Oh_

_Up and upside down_

_Sometimes it's up and upside down_

_Oh_

_Up and up now_

_And up and up now_

_And up and upside down_

_Oh_


	24. Gettin' My Mom On

_Where did you go?_

_Where did you go?_

_Where did you go?_

_Where did you go?_

_Cutco connection_

_I wanna live up in a tree and sell a knife to a bee_

_And agree that he won't poke me_

_(Now you won't poke me)_

_In my 180_

_In my 180 degree_

_In my 180_

_In my 180 degree_

_Cup in my cap_

_And I'ma drinka my mimosa_

_Read "Keep Calm Carry On" poster_

_Drivin' the kids to the mall and back_

_Listening to John Mayer_

_Gettin' my mom on_

_Cup in my cap_

_And I'ma drinka my mimosa_

_Read "Keep Calm Carry On" poster_

_Slip into JC Penny's_

_Having a day sale_

_Gettin' my mom on_

_Culinary perfection_

_I'm gonna lay out the PB &J while I'm walking away_

_'Cause I hid the special K_

_(Oh that's just for me)_

_On a paper plate_

_On a round white paper plate_

_(Oh yeah)_

_On a paper plate_

_On a round white paper plate_

_Cup in my cap_

_And I'ma drinka my mimosa_

_Read "Keep Calm Carry On" poster_

_Drivin' the kids to the mall and back_

_Listening to John Mayer_

_Gettin' my mom on_

_Cup in my cap_

_And I'ma drinka my mimosa_

_Read "Keep Calm Carry On" poster_

_Slip into JC Penny's_

_Having a day sale_

_Gettin' my mom on_


	25. Plastic Beach

_To the dark, dark seas_

_Comes the only whale_

_Watching ships go by,_

_It's the daily chore, oh yes_

_It doesn't know_

_It's a Casio on a plastic beach_

_It's a Casio on a plastic beach_

_It's Styrofoam deep sea landfill_

_It's Styrofoam deep sea landfill_

_It's automated computer speech_

_It's automated computer speech_

_It's a Casio on a plastic beach_

_It's a Casio_

_Did they haul you out_

_On a really hot day?_

_When the call got made_

_You have gone away from_

_It doesn't know_

_It's a Casio on a plastic beach_

_It's a Casio on a plastic beach_

_It's Styrofoam deep sea landfill_

_It's Styrofoam deep sea landfill_

_It's automated computer speech_

_It's automated computer speech_

_It's a Casio on a plastic beach_

_It's a Casio_

_Plastica_

_Plastica_

_Plastica_

_Green, green dough_

_Plastica_

_Plastica_

_Plastica_

_Green, green dough_

_Plastica_

_Plastica_

_Plastica_

_Green, green dough_

_Plastica_

_Plastica_

_Plastica_

_Green, green dough_

_It's a Casio on a plastic beach_

_It's a Casio on a plastic beach_

_It's Styrofoam deep sea landfill_

_It's Styrofoam deep sea landfill_

_It's automated computer speech_

_It's automated computer speech_

_It's a Casio on a plastic beach_

_It's a Casio_


	26. Warm Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You fool  
> You cretin  
> You absolute buffoon  
> You thought this was just going to be some kind of update chapter  
> You thought "There couldn't be more songs. They've already reached the character limit on the fic's summary. There's already 25 songs!"  
> But you are wrong  
> There will always be more songs  
> The playlist is, as of March 8th 2020, 38 songs long not counting the two that don't have actual words  
> From now on whoever the song is by will be in the notes  
> And remember  
> The playlist will keep growing as long as I remember it
> 
> Zero7

_Faith sealer_

_I don't feel you_

_Don't hear you speak_

_Maybe_

_Someone else will_

_Help you to see_

_Warm sounds_

_Falling slowly_

_Takes the time away from me_

_Warm sounds_

_Feeling no pain_

_Takes the time away from me_

_Fake feeler_

_I see through you_

_With my eyes closed_

_Warm sounds_

_Falling slowly_

_Takes the time away from me_

_Warm sounds_

_Feeling no pain_

_Takes the time away from me_

_They can't tell me_

_What they can't see_

_How it feels here_

_Just how it feels here_

_Just how it feels here_


	27. Somersault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero7 (sung by Sia but before she was Sia)

_You're the prince to my ballerina_

_You feed other people's parking meters_

_You encourage the eating of ice cream_

_You would somersault in sand with me_

_You talk to loners, you ask how's your week_

_You give love to all and give love to me_

_Your obsessed with hiding the sticks and stones_

_When I fear the unknown_

_You feel like home_

_You feel like home_

_You put my feet back on the ground_

_Did you know you brought me around?_

_You were sweet and you were sound_

_You saved me_

_You're the warmth in my summer's breeze_

_You're the ivory in my ebony keys_

_You would share your last jellybean_

_You would somersault in sand with me_

_You put my feet back on the ground_

_Did you know you brought me around?_

_You were sweet and you were sound_

_You saved me_

_You put my feet back on the ground_

_Did you know you brought me around?_

_You were sweet and you were sound_

_See I had shrunk and yet still wore me around_

_And around and around and around_


	28. The Space Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero7

_Now that you're older_

_Taking the time to look_

_Back over your shoulder_

_On the days confusion took_

_Now that your wiser_

_Surely you've learned to read it_

_You should know_

_No surface shines brighter_

_Then the light that burns beneath it_

_Never so sure_

_We always take more_

_Though we still don't know what it's for_

_Now that I've seen you_

_Stripped to the very core_

_I know that I need you_

_Less then I did before_

_Never so sure_

_We always take more_

_Though we still don't know what it's for_


	29. The Heroic Weather-Conditions Of The Universe, Part 2: Smoke/Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexandre Desplat

Joke's on y'all, this one is a peice of instrumental music that's very pretty and from the soundtrack of Moonrise Kingdom >:)


	30. Simple Symphony, Op. 4 "Playful Pizzicato"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benjamin Britten

honestly I thought this one had words but my brain made it another one from the same thing

if that makes any sence


	31. Strawberry Blond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mitski
> 
> ngl when I added this song to the playlist I didn't know

_I love everybody because I love you_

_When you stood up_

_Walked away, barefoot_

_And the grass where you lay_

_Left a bed in your shape_

_I looked over it_

_And I ached_

_I love everbody because I love you_

_I don't need the city,_

_And I don't need proof_

_All I need, darling_

_Is a l_ _ife in your shape_

_I picture it soft_

_And I ache_

_Look at you, strawberry blond_

_Reach out the car window_

_Try to hold the wind_

_You tell me you love her,_

_I give you a grin_

_Oh all I ever wanted_

_Was a life in your shape_

_So I follow the white lines_

_Follow the white lines_

_Keep my eyes on the road as I ache_

_Look at you, strawberry blond_

_Feilds rolling on_

_I love it whe you call my name_

_Can you hear the bumblebees swarm?_

_Watching your arm_

_I love it when you look my way_

_Look at you, strawberry blond_

_Feilds rolling on_

_I love it when you call my name_

_Can you hear the bumblebees swarm?_

_Watching your arm_

_I love it when you look my way_

_Look at you, strawberry blond_

_Feilds rolling on_

_I love it when you call my name_

_Can you hear the bumblebees swarm?_

_Watching your arm_

_I love it when you look my way_

_Isaiah, Isaiah, Isaiah_

_Isaiah, Isaiah, Isaiah_

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when someone who reads a lot of Steven Universe fanfiction that involves Spinel in some way shape or form and only writes SallyFace fics tries to right something else


End file.
